


Dummy's Guide To Fucking Your Alien Symbiote Boyfriend

by deadsonas



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie is trans fuck you, First Time, M/M, Passionate Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Eddie Brock, ftm eddie brock, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadsonas/pseuds/deadsonas
Summary: Venom is hungry, but not for food. He's hungry for Eddie. Eddie, however, has no idea what to do when it comes to making love to an alien





	Dummy's Guide To Fucking Your Alien Symbiote Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing porn? more likely than u think. this is prolly mediocre at best but i tried. follow me on instagram @secretlaylime_

It was Saturday, Eddie's one "normal" day of the week (not that any day of the week was normal for him not that he's with Venom). He enjoyed being able to sleep past 6 am. Venom, however, did not. 

**Eddie.**

Eddie stirred a bit but he didn't wake up. He was trying to get some damn sleep for once in his life. 

**Eddie. Eddiiiiiiiieeeee**

Eddie grunted something incoherent and stuffed his face back into the pillow. 

**Eddiiiiiiieeee, love, we're hungry.**

Finally, Eddie woke up.  
"Seriously? it's seven fucking thirty in the morning, V. Let me sleep." He was grumpy and still half asleep and did NOT want to wake up. 

**Please?**

"Fine." Eddie gave in, "What do you want to eat?" 

**Not that kind of hungry...**

Eddie was confused.  
"What ye hell do you mean by that?" He questioned. He loved his other very much but sometimes he just made no sense at all. 

**We don't want food, we want you. To feel you. We are hungry for you, Eddie.**

Eddie felt his face flush and the tips of his ears get warm. Eddie had thought about his other in that way before, he wouldn't deny it, he loved Venom so much. However, one thing he was not very informed on was how to have sex with an alien symbiote. Venom could feel his host getting tense at the thought of it all. 

**We will not do anything you do not want. We can live with our hunger if you do not desire this.**

"No, I.... I want this. I'm just... nervous I guess?" Eddie said, anxiety lingering in his voice, "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." 

**We will take care of it, you do not need to worry, Eddie.**

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked, still a bit nervous. 

**Yes. Are you?**

Eddie took a calming breath.  
"Yeah," He said as he exhaled, "I'm sure." 

**We are glad. Want to make you feel good.**

The symbiote's physical form emerged from Eddie's side, his inky black body towering over Eddie's. Eddie reached up to place a hand on Venom's cheek. The symbiote leaned into his touch, and after a few moments, leaned down to kiss Eddie. Eddie melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the large shoulders of his other. Venom slipped his tongue into Eddie's mouth, deepening the kiss. After a moment, they broke from their kiss, and black tendrils wrapped around Eddie, caressing his thighs and his gently tracing the scars right below his pecs. 

**Pretty pretty pretty...**

Venom kept repeating that as he felt around Eddie's body, paying close attention to all of his sensitive places. Venom felt what Eddie felt, so they were both enjoying this very much. One of Venom's hands rubbed him over his boxers and Eddie had to stifle a moan. It felt good, really good, so Venom kept going. 

**You like that Eddie.**

His voice was low and deep and to Eddie it was so fucking sexy.  
"More, love. Please" He pleaded, almost desperately. Venom gladly complied, and briskly pulled off Eddie's boxers, and tossed them off the bed. Venom spread Eddie's legs apart, and admired his body before going to lean down between his legs. 

**So so stunning... my handsome Eddie.**

Eddie smiled. Venom kissed Eddie's inner thigh, and made his was down to his clit. He dragged his tongue over it and he loved the way Eddie squirmed when he did. He loved Eddie's low, breathy moans and the way he said Venom's name. Venom continues to play with Eddie's clit with his long tongue, and Eddie loved it. It felt incredible. It was only a matter of maybe three minutes before Eddie could feel the warm, sharp tingle of an impending orgasm. Venom felt it too, so he began to tease Eddie.  
"V keep going... I'm so close" 

**Beg for it.**

The symbiote's tone was playful, he was enjoying this just as much as Eddie was.  
"Please, love. Please let me-" he couldn't even finish his sentence, his other heard what he wanted to hear and let Eddie have his climax. Eddie moaned loudly, breaths heavy and hips jerking, coming hard against Venom's tongue. After he had relaxed back onto the mattress, Venom lifted his head and shifted so he was face to face with Eddie once again. His hunger wasn't yet satisfied, and neither was Eddie's.  
"I want you inside of me, V." Eddie said softly, his forehead touching Venom's. 

**Anything for you, my love.**

Venom kissed Eddie on the forehead quickly before using several black tendrils to make a (quite large) dick. Eddie's heart jumped in excitement at the sight of it. 

**May I?**

He had a tender look on his face and a gentle tone in his voice as he asked. Eddie nodded excitedly, an enthusiastic twinkle in his eyes. Venom put in the tip, and Eddie gasped. Slowly, he pushed the rest in, making sure not to hurt Eddie. Eddie let out a moan that he tried to muffle with his hand, but Venom held his hands down against the bed. 

**I want to hear you.**

Venom spoke in a low tone as he thrusted into Eddie.  
"Fuck- shit!" Eddie gasped. He felt insanely good with the symbiote inside of him. Venom thrusted again, harder this time. He kept going harder and faster each time until he had Eddie screaming with pleasure. After just a short while, Venom was fucking Eddie hard. Eddie was a moaning mess below him, and he fucking loved watching his love, vulnerable and oozing pure ecstasy under him.  
"Fuck! Venom- oh! Fuck!" Eddie yelled, he was close again. He felt his lower half tingle in pleasure, almost to the point where it hurt. He felt amazing.  
"Venom!" He moaned again as the symbiote pounded him. 

**Come, love. Come for me.**

After a few more strokes, Eddie was climaxing again, much harder than the first time. His back was arched off the mattress, fingers digging into Venom's back, legs shaking and hips jerking desperately back and forth. It felt incredible for both of them, deriving a muffled groan from Venom as well. Once they relaxed again, Venom gently pulled himself out of Eddie, and his dick turned back into tendrils and retreated back into his body. Eddie sat up to kiss his darling, and it was short but passionate. They laid next to each other in bed, Eddie resting his head on Venom's chest, and Venom held him close. it was almost 8 now, but they didn't care. Eddie drifted back off to sleep, deeply pleased, and Venom held him. 

**I love you, Eddie.**

"I love you too, V." Eddie mumbled before completely falling asleep. 


End file.
